Khamsin
Khamsin is a non-standard cyborg employed by Desperado Enforcement LLC. Biography Early life A former Marine who first served active duty during the Gulf War, he was once a loyal soldier who greatly contributed to the success of Operation Desert Sabre, but his lack of flexibility and disastrous personality caused internal troubles within his own team, ultimately leading to his discharge during the Iraq War. Khamsin became a private military contractor afterward and used the majority of his income to turn himself into a cyborg. His large cyborg body deviates from the stereotypical humanoid image by essentially being more of a large mobile suit. Khamsin's primary weapon is an abnormally large battle axe with a chainsaw-like mechanism on its blade that is too heavy to lift even for him, but makes up for the excessive weight with a jet propulsion mechanism for increased speed. His combat capabilities are second only to the three members of the Winds of Destruction. Abkhazian Coup Shortly after a VR training exercise for Bladewolf, Mistral contacted Khamsin, ordering him to take the LQ-84i along for his mission to "bring freedom." Khamsin thought he was taking along a Fenrir, although upon hearing the Bladewolf speak peaked his interest and introduced himself. When learning that the LQ-84i had no knowledge of freedom, he mentioned it should prepare for an education when it arrives. A day later, Mistral then had LQ-84i arrive at Abkhazia to aid in the military coup occurring there, although it used the opportunity of gaining unlimited range to attempt to escape. Khamsin, having been notified by Mistral of the LQ-84i's current AWOL status, proceeded to attack the canid UG just near the Abkhazian shore. He then told LQ-84i that he doesn't expect the LQ-84i to easily escape due to its lack of knowledge, and also arrogantly stated that the UG will die all the same even if it did know freedom. He then did a devastating battle with the LQ-84i, until his chainsaw mechanism was removed by the UG. Undeterred, and determined not to let himself lose to a "mutt," he then attempted to use his mech's remaining arm to grab the UG. After losing both his remaining arm and his leg, he then started to panic as the LQ-84i impaled his chainsaw into him and threw his torso out. Afterwards, critically injured, Khamsin contacted the LQ-84i and angrily lamented that despite his efforts, he was beaten by "a goddamn mutt!" He then cursed at the LQ-84i's mention of "all dogs have their day," as well as the LQ-84i's declaration of almost being free, citing that Abkhazia was still needing to be liberated in protest. The LQ-84i then replied that freedom cannot be forced unto others, but must be earned for oneself. Khamsin angrily retorts, but dies mid-sentence, with his self-destruct protocol going off shortly thereafter. Despite Khamsin's defeat, however, LQ-84i ended up captured immediately thereafter by Mistral. Mistral also commented that she'll come up with a story for Khamsin's death for the debriefing, making it clear that she intended for him to be killed off. In addition, he also was led to believe falsely that their mission in Abkhazia was to grant freedom to the Abkhazians, which Mistral commented on. Personality and traits Khamsin seemed to be a believer in freedom, as evidenced by his expressing desire to liberate the Abkhazian people, "if it kills us, or better yet, them," and his mentioning that he planned to give the UG an education on the subject of freedom. However, his belief in it also made him gullible to his mission, as Mistral mentioned shortly after his death, when revealing the Abkhazian mission was never about freedom. Behind the scenes is a character who will be featured in the upcoming "Bladewolf" downloadable mission pack for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. He will be voiced by Rikiya Koyama in the Japanese version. The song "The Hot Wind Blowing" is used for him, as a screenshot was shown that implied that he and LQ-84i would end up fighting. Indeed, a leaked trophy reveals that the fight will occur.http://www.ps3trophies.org/forum/metal-gear-rising-revengeance/197046-blade-wolf-trophies.html Like the other bosses of Metal Gear Rising, Khamsin's name is wind-themed; the Khamsin is a hot, dry, dusty south-north wind in North Africa and the Middle East. As seen in a gameplay video, he does not have a lower body, only tentacle like wires for connecting to his mech. Although the Desperado Enforcement LLC./World Marshal Inc. cyborgs were shown to have a self-destruct protocol upon being defeated, Khamsin is the only one of the Winds of Destruction to actually be seen utilizing it upon defeat. Gallery File:Khamsin_contacting_Bladewolf.jpg|Khamsin contacting Bladewolf. File:Khamsin_battle_mech_encounters_LQ-84i.jpg|Khamsin's battle mech, encountering Bladewolf. References Sources *[http://www.konami.jp/mgr/jp/dlc/ Metal Gear Rising DLC page] (in Japanese) Category: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance characters Category:Cyborg Category:Male Category:Game Boss